Dance With Me
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Having realized his feelings for his friend, Goddess of Flight, Loki sees Jane dancing with his brother and gets jealous. AU.


Hello again! Got another Lokane piece that has Jane as a Goddess again. You can view this piece as a parallel from my other story, _More Than Friends_.

**Table:** Mystic from **10iloveyou** at Livejournal  
**Prompt: **8. Dance

This has been beta read from my friend, SilverChaos. Thanks again darling ;D -Loki!wink-

**Disclaimer:** I do not make a profit or claim ownership of the characters. They belong solely to Marvel.

* * *

The entire hall was filled with music as the people of Asgard danced to the fast melody. Robes swirled and armor clinked with each movement as others talked and laughed.

Jane was dancing with Thor while Loki watched on, seeing his friend dancing with his brother. Jealousy reared its ugly head inside, boiling with anger as he watched his friend and brother dance together with happy smiles.

He should be there, not his brother.

Loki had thought to ask her the next turn but he knew he would cause harm upon his brother if he interrupted them.

Tearing his eyes from the scene, he briskly walked out of the hall and was thankfully not seen by anyone besides the guards.

When he finally reached outside, he headed out to the fighting arena. When he was in range, he lashed out a huge blast of blue fire that hit one of the dummies and burned it to pieces in an instant. With his hand trembling, Loki sent off another and another until the training equipment was gone from existence in his anger.

It was far better than causing a ruckus in the hall despite wanting to have some..._fun_ with his brother.

Loki's breath shuddered with anger as his arm went down slowly. He had a good number of ideas to harm Thor and none were mere child pranks either.

Noticing that his anger was bubbling up once more, he quickly walked out of the arena.

"Loki!"

That feminine voice made him halt since it belonged Jane, the Goddess of Flight. She was his only friend and here she was, always there. It was like they had a mind link.

"Loki," Jane said softly as she came up to him. "I saw you leave with an angry look on your face." She knew him well.

However, he didn't wish to bother her. 'Nothing important," he replied as he started to walk away from him. It was useless since she flew in front of him, even if he side stepped her.

"What happened, Loki?" Jane grabbed his right arm, causing Loki to halt. "You can always tell me what's on your mind."

Loki took in a long breath and let it out slowly before looking at Jane, seeing how worried she looked. He felt foolish now and didn't wish to tell her even more now even though she was his only friend. "It's nothing important, Jane."

"There's no point in lying to me, Loki. Please, tell me. I know something is bugging you and i won't know if you won't tell-"

"I do not want to tell you," hissed Loki, frustrated with her persistence.

"Tell me." Jane wasn't deterred by his rude response.

"I said, I do not _want_ to tell you." Loki twisted his arm from her and walked away from her angrily.

Jane glared at his back, clenching her hands into fists. She went after him to catch up and forced herself in front of him. "I don't care if you don't want to tell me, Loki. I want to know why you're acting like this because I don't like seeing you like this."

Loki just walked away from her, ignoring her. That only caused Jane to get even angrier at him. Her powers reacted, sending Loki straight up into the air and falling to the ground.

Blinking, shocked at what her powers had done with her anger, she went over to Loki. "I'm so sorry, Loki!" She took his arm again to pull him up.

He groaned as she pulled him up from the ground, leaving behind a small crater. However, he didn't say anything as Jane fixed his cape for him. Loki knew she would keep pestering him to know why he was acting like he was towards her. It was obvious how much she cared for him.

"You know, I saw how you glared at your brother while I danced with him." Jane wiped down Loki's green cape, getting the dirt off of it. "Was that why you were angry?"

Loki let out an amused snort. "No," he lied.

"Really?" Jane walked back to his front slowly, tilting her head. "So you just decided to glare at Thor to see if he would notice the hole you were making in the back of his head?"

"It's my favorite pastime," drawled Loki.

"So is lying," quipped Jane.

"Yes, how wonderful that you've found out what I do in my pastime." His tone was thick of sarcasm.

"You want to dance with me, don't you?" She was too sharp for her own good.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Do not flatter yourself, Jane."

"Look who's talking, coming out here to sulk."

"I came out for fresh air."

"You destroyed equipment."

"You eavesdrop too much."

"You are in denial."

"You are annoying."

"You are childish."

"You..." Loki had nothing to say back. Not one thing. She managed to stump him in a game of wits for the first time. It didn't help Loki one bit for the love he had for her.

Jane came up close to him, taking hold of his hands. "Now that we took care of that, I would love to dance with you."

Loki stared down at her as she guided his hands to the corrections positions: His right on her waist while the left was holding her right hand in the air.

The music from the castle could be heard clearly and it was a fast one.

Jane smiled at him.

Loki gave her a sly grin and immediately led her around the ground, both of them moving along with the music. He twirled her at random points of the melody, causing her to smile wider and laugh. When she didn't reach back at his other hand, it caused Loki to chuckle in amusement at being tricked.

With one last turn, Jane pulled his hand to make him go up against her. She surprised him further by pulling his head down and kissed him fully on the lips.

It wasn't chaste, it was passionate and it made him freeze in shock. Loki didn't respond for several seconds and when Jane started to pull away in sadness, he pulled her back to him to kiss her, showing his love behind it.

Her lips were soft against his own, feeling his own lips starting to become sore as they continued kissing each other, hunger for more.

Jane moved her hands from the sides of his head to the back, pushing his head down as her fingers tangled in his slicked black hair. Loki's arms were completely around her waist, pushing her against his armor clad body.

They were both panting as they pulled away for air, gazing into each others eyes.

"I...," started Jane as she tried to regain her breath.

A slow song from the castle could be heard now and Loki grinned down at her.

He took her hand in his right one this time and when Jane smiled at him, they started to danced slowly as the many stars above them twinkled in the colorful night sky of Asgard.

"I love this song," said Jane as Loki twirled her slowly.

Loki lifted his right eyebrow. "Strange, you hate slow songs."

Jane smiled wide as they turned together. "Not anymore." She twirled herself out of his grasp, giving him a playful look.

He caught her waist, getting her back into the dance, but he turned her so that her back was against his chest. Loki felt her shudder as he kissed up her right arm slowly, the dance now becoming more than a slow one.

They caressed each other when they got close and they also teased each other with soft touches.

When the song ended, they were still swaying and Loki slowly pulled her against him with his hand still on her waist with the other holding her hand.

Jane touched the locks of hair that was hanging over his left eye that had come loose when he got angry earlier. "I wish you kept it more like this. It suits you."

"Suits me?" Loki chuckled. "How so?"

Jane dug her fingers into his bang area and pulled his hair free from behind his ears so that it would fall over his vision and cheek. "You look more mischievous this way and..., well, women will fall all over you."

Loki laughed hard, his teeth showing as he smiled widely. "You're saying that they don't do that now?"

Jane giggled seeing that he made a point. "Well, it's also making me want to kiss you more - which, I'm sure, is better than having me fall over on top of you."

"Which you have done before," reminded Loki.

"Falling off a tree, and landing on top of you, does not count."

"Yes, but you did take a while to get off of me."

"What can I say? I didn't expect for you to be soft as a pillow."

Jane heard the next song was lively and started to pull him back to the castle. "Come, let's go dance inside. This song requires a crowd of people."

Loki smirked and allowed her to lead him all the way back inside.

The entire hall was loud with music and laughing but it was better now since he was dancing with Jane. It was no surprise for anyone there that they were dancing together.

They were best friends but they were much more now than that.

Jane went from partner to partner as they turned and stepped around, light and quick on her feet, her dress robes flowing around her.

It wasn't long until Loki and Jane were dancing with each other again. Loki had to lift her up and turn around to stay in the song before gently putting her feet on the ground. He gave her a twirl to lead her behind him and as she came around, Loki felt her hand caress his arm.

Jane smiled when she came in front of him, just in time for the last movements until it ended with them bowing at each other. They clapped for the musicians for a well played song. The music sheets for the next floated in front of the musicians and they started to play another slow one.

"Jane, may I have this dance?"

Jane looked at Thor just as Loki did, neither sensing the God of Thunder had come near them.

"Sorry Thor, I promised this one to Loki."

"Very well. How about the next?"

"Thor, let's dance," interrupted Sif as she and Jane exchanged looks. Jane gave Sif a silent thank you message without mouthing the words and Sif nodded. As Thor was dragged off, causing Jane and Loki to chuckle, they realized they hadn't start dancing yet.

Loki offered his hand for her to take in and when she did without hesitation, he smiled.

They danced slowly to a tune that was relaxing enough to cause a dragon to sleep as the flute played. During the dance, Loki and Jane lost themselves in each others gazes again, only seeing each other as the rest of the world faded away.

Jane managed to stay on her feet even though the look Loki was giving her was strong with love. She hadn't realized just how much Loki cared for her now and she had to break her eyes away from his. It didn't do much since she wanted to look into his beautiful green eyes again.

"Let's have some fun, shall we," whispered Loki in her ear and before she could ask or wonder what he meant by that, Loki kissed her.

Jane was shocked at his gentle kiss, thinking he would kiss her roughly - which she very much liked. However, she kissed him back and people around them started to notice when the song started to end.

"They're watching," whispering Jane.

"That was the idea," quipped Loki as he spoke against her lips, once again claiming them that it made Jane shiver and gasp out softly from the emotion behind it.

Thor didn't notice until they were just pulling apart and if it weren't for Sif, he would be thundering over to them. "Unhand me Sif," he hissed.

"It's not wise to stomp over there and cause mayhem, Thor," reasoned Sif. "It's obvious they're together and what you have in mind will not change it."

"I need fresh air-"

"-and you also need an outlet for that anger. Come then, we'll go to the arena." Sif managed to convince Thor and they immediately headed outside.

The music finally came to a close and Loki and Jane were being watched.

Having enough of the staring, Jane finally spoke. "What? Never seen someone kiss?"

Loki had to stifle his laughter as the others turned their attention elsewhere, the sound of idling music could be heard. "They are still paying attention," whispered Loki, knowing full well how his people were when they witnessed a Prince kissing anyone.

"Not surprised," retorted Jane. "Though, you may need to speak with your parents. I know mine will be thrilled."

"You think they will not find you worthy?"

"I know that they do not like surprises," hinted Jane, reminding Loki of what they had done together back when they were little.

"Indeed, that is true."

"Oh and Loki."

Loki turned his head to her and found his lips being claimed by hers in a very warming kiss. Fe felt like he was dreaming. He got the message that she was showing him and Loki found it better than hearing three words.

They both knew they loved each other but actions spoke louder than words.


End file.
